


Despedidas

by Nakuru



Category: Shiki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Community: mision-insana, Español | Spanish, Gen, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al despertar Sunako lo supo: él se había ido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Despedidas

Sunako no intentó contener sus lágrimas cuando despertó.

No porque estaba encerrada en un lugar pequeño y oscuro, ni porque se encontraba totalmente sola, como había deseado no tener que volver a estarlo nunca más, sino porque aun cuando no sabía con exactitud todo lo que había sucedido, era capaz de suponerlo.

No ser un Jinrou no significaba que no podía notar el olor a sangre, especialmente cuando esta había sido derramada en grandes cantidades, y el haber bebido antes esa misma le hacía posible reconocerla. Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para saber que Muroi-san se había ido, seguramente para siempre, y ni siquiera le había dicho adiós.


End file.
